


Jeremy

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Pearl Jam
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, Jeremy Delle, i really tried for a happy ending, please read at your own risk, rest in peace, this is super dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: Jeremy spoke in class today





	Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> What if things had been done differently?

**At home**   
**Drawing pictures**   
**Of mountain tops**   
**With him on top**   
**Lemon yellow sun**   
**Arms raised in a V**   
**Dead lay in pools of maroon below**

_Jeremy was having a really tough time at home. School wasn’t much better either. It seemed as if it was him against the world. Sure, he might have had a couple of friends. But, they only ever talked at school, and this year they had been separated from him. The world seems so cruel and unfair in high school. The teachers always seemed to plot against their students. And at home, there wasn’t much you could do. Mom and Dad were always fighting, saying “Not now, just go to your room.” What does it take to feel important, or even like you exist?_

**Daddy didn't give attention**   
**Oh, to the fact that mommy didn't care**   
**King Jeremy the wicked**   
**Oh, ruled his world**   
**Jeremy spoke in class today**   
**Jeremy spoke in class today**

_Whenever he was sent to his room, it always got worse. Jeremy had no choice but to live in a world of his own. Everyone who had ever done him wrong, gone. Taken care of, finished. His parents would never fight again. His parents would be so proud of him. All he had to do was get their attention somehow. What can a teenage boy do to get his parents’ attention, if he didn’t already have it? This made Jeremy sad, angry even. Hurt, rejection, fear, rage. Jeremy felt all of these things. So, then he came up with a plan. All he needed to do now was wait. Patience. “This will show them. I’ll show them all.”_

**Clearly I remember**   
**Pickin' on the boy**   
**Seemed a harmless little fuck**   
**But we unleashed a lion**   
**Gnashed his teeth**   
**And bit the recess lady's breast**   
**How could I forget**

**He hit me with a surprise left**   
**My jaw left hurting**   
**Dropped wide open**   
**Just like the day**   
**Like the day I heard**

_Danny knew Jeremy fairly well. He always thought Jeremy seemed a bit lonely. He had always considered him to be harmless. That is until there was an incident in gym class one day. Jeremy was being picked on, and he suddenly had an outburst. When the PE teacher tried to intervene, he bit her! It was then that Dan felt like he needed to step in. “Hey man, relax! Everything’s okay!” Boom, left hook to the jaw. Danny was completely shocked. He didn’t know Jeremy had it in him. Since then, Dan had decided to keep his distance, but he forgave Jeremy still._

_A few weeks later, Danny had just sat down in his desk. It was just about time for the first bell to ring. All of the other students were piling in, but Dan noticed that Jeremy hadn’t shown up yet. Even the teacher had gotten there before him. This was when Dan really began to worry because Jeremy was never late. Jeremy was actually a great student. First period came and went, second period was almost over, and then Dan finally saw Jeremy coming down the hallway. There was something off still. Jeremy looked terrible, almost as if he’d seen a ghost. He walked into the classroom, tossed an apple at the teacher, and slowly turned around to face the class. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. Slowly, Jeremy reached into the waistband of his pants, and then the panic set in. Jeremy had a gun, and he was sure as hell about to use it._

**Try to forget this,**   
**Try to erase this,**   
**From the blackboard**

_“Jeremy, please wait! What are you doing, man?!” Dan screamed, standing tall yet afraid. “It doesn’t have to be like this, just please put the gun down.” The teacher snuck out to go and get help. Everyone else in the classroom feared for their lives, but little did they know. Jeremy cocked the gun, and stuck it to his temple. “Most of you, if not all of you, have been nothing but horrible to me. The teachers and faculty have done nothing but stand by and let it happen. Not even my own parents will hear me out. It’s time you all learned just how horrible you really are!” Jeremy shouted. His voice shook as he spoke. He had never been this loud in his whole life, which would soon come to an end._

_“Jeremy, wait. You don’t have to do this! We all know now, and no one ever meant for this to happen. You still have so much more waiting for you, man. I’ve seen the things you can do,” Dan said, slowly walking towards the front of the room. “You’re a talented artist, and I’ve read your poems. You have all the potential in the world. Please, consider this, if nothing else. Your parents will miss you, and they love you very much.” Jeremy’s body shook where he stood. Breathing rapidly, the adrenaline rush was almost completely overwhelming. “What do you care? You’re just a pothead loser, Danny.”_

_“That may be true, but I am also your friend, Jeremy. And, I certainly don’t want you to shoot that gun. Not at anyone in here, but especially not yourself. Please, oh please, just put it down. Put the gun down gently, and I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I’ll make damn sure of it.” Danny was right in front of Jeremy at this point. He was scared as shit, but he’d never be able to live with himself if he couldn’t save his friend. Jeremy looked around the room, seeing all of his classmates crying in sadness and in fear. Fear of what they had done. Shame. One by one, the other kids started speaking up, apologizing. Dan had looked out into the hallway, seeing the teacher wait just behind the doorframe. Jeremy then went back to looking at Danny, starting to cry._

_He decocked the gun, and slowly set it down on his teacher’s desk. Sobbing uncontrollably, he fell to his knees in the front of the room. Dan fell with him, embracing him. “It’s alright now. You’re going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay. I’m so sorry, man.” The police had come in, grabbing the gun immediately. They asked Jeremy and Dan to come with them to the station for a quick round of questions, and then they could go home to their families. Jeremy’s mother and father would come down to the station, as well. The family began seeing a family therapist immediately._

_Jeremy’s life was saved._

I understand that in situations like this, it isn’t always this easy to turn things around. And unfortunately for Jeremy Delle and his surviving family, this wasn’t the case. I went back and forth several times on whether or not I would write this, but I felt that suicide awareness and prevention are extremely important. As a future social worker, the past few years that I’ve been in college have taught me so much about what we can do to help people who may be feeling like this. Hopeless, useless, sad, afraid, all of these things. Could you imagine how many people might still be alive if someone had just reached out to them? I can only hope that in the future, the suicide rate will decrease significantly. And, I would just like to say that if you or someone you know is feeling suicidal, there are hotlines you can call, and there’s a number you can text. And, please just know that there are people that care about you, and love you dearly.


End file.
